What Happened To Cammie?
by itasca36
Summary: When Cammie was going to the P&E barn what happens when men in black jump out of nowere... Disclaimer Ally Carter Owns everything but thepolt andmabey some other things.
1. Chapter 1

(Proulge)

"Cam get up! It is 7:45 we will be late for breakfast. If you don't I will get Macey to do your makeup!"

"Fine! I am up, are you happy now! Just please don't put her on me!"

"Just get dressed."

We all burst into the Grand Hall just 6 seconds before my mom started saying the Gallagher oath, she looked at us sternly. We went to sit at our table. After breakfast we started classes as usal and went to P&E, but on the way there they had a bit of a problem Cammie disappeared_…_


	2. I now know where I am

And I am also sorry that this is mixed up for you I already deleted the second chapter and can't remember what it said, Sorry I accidentally updated the same chapter so here is the normal one. Oh I am not going to do the disclaimer on all of the chapters so here is the disclaimer ALLY CARTER OWNES EVERYTHING okay? Oh again it might do the same thing again *_*_*_*_*_*. ; (l)

(Cammie's POV)

I woke up tided to a chair and right when I woke up the woman from Boston stepped out of the shadows and right away started asking questions. She started yelling at me later so I had to stifle a giggle just because it was kind of funny she kept asking questions that she thought I knew but I didn't , and it was funny watching her go on like that.

(Ms. Goode's POV)

I walked out when I knew Cammie was up or awake, so I walked out of the shadows and started asking questions right away.

(15minuets and no questions answer later…)

I was starting to get annoyed with her so I called some people to take her back to her cell; little did she know she was going to go to Blackthorne academy to train to be in the Circle …

Dun dun dun…what do you think Cammie will do will she escape or will she go with the Circle? oh and sorry it is so short at least it is something i'll update soon


	3. She Thought I was going to join the COC!

This chapter is going to be short but it all of my ideas so far and there was a time skip Cammie is already at Blackthorne and Ms. Goode is laughing evilly

MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*cough cough*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*wheeze form lack of air*FLOWER *awkward where did that come from*

(Cammie's POV)

I woke up in a dorm looking room; in something that felt like a school or at least that is what it felt like to me.

*~*~*~*time skip*~*~*~*~*~*

There was a uniform /jumper on my bed like substance **(A/N hey it could be a water bed *ha ha *)**

So I decided to get ready and go downstairs and find something to eat.

Okay so I found something to eat but when I got back to the rooms Ms. Goode was sitting on my bed like substance **(A/N like I said before it could be a water bed) **

(Ms. Goode's POV)

When Cammie walked in she jumped a little bit and tried to make me not notice.

(The interrogation room or as Cammie was asking Ms. Goode questions)

Cammie talking **Ms. Good talking**

Where am I?

**Blackthorne**

Why did you bring me here?

**To train to be in the circle**

(There were a lot of questions after those but I am not going to write them so end of integration)

(Cammie's POV)

So I found out I am at Blackthorne training to be in the Circle; against my will.

Right before she left she threw me a box a little blue box about the size of a ring; I opened it and there was a COC ring in it! And she actually thought I was going to join the COC, well she was mistaken badly.

**Okay I know it was short but I am planning some cliffy things… and lots of chapters!Oh and I am NOT going to the disclaimer all of the time so ALLY CARTER OWNS EVERYTHING except maybe some things…**


	4. friends & escapes

**Okay so grant is at Blackthorne and he and cammie have a plan**

(Cammie's POV)

We have planned that one of us will distract the guards and the other will run out of a secret passage way and we will run away.

(Grant's POV)

I met a girl that hated Ms. Goode as much as I do; and ever since I told her that Zach was her son she hates him too (A/N sorry Zammie fans!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*LATER~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Cammie's POV)

Well Grant followed through with his part of the plan and getting into the passage way we were home free!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* BACK AT GALLAGHER~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Zach's POV)

I was so excited to see Cammie back I just wanted to kiss her (A/N does that make up for it?) but when I did she slapped me, sprain my wrist and broke my nose. (A/N I guess not;))

**Well I hope that was long enough of a chapter**

**Oh and a special thanks for these people**

*** Gabby22**

*** MidnightRose4563**

*** Cammiemorganrules**

*** TheChameleon.x**

*** Embyr7**

*** Stephaniek**

*** Faye Cullen-Fraser**

*** Rosey3425**

***Secret Agent Magician**

**Sorry for all of the times I hurt Zach I am Zammie all of the way oh and I am now in Minnesota so I will not be able to update as often but R&R!**


	5. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

Okay so *gallaghergirlalltheway and *Sydney told me to either make my story better or stop writing so I put a poll on my profile vote if you think I should keep writing or stop writing my story

-itasca36


	6. chapter 6

okay so alot of people are telling me to either improve my writing or stop so i brought in someone to help me... the one and only Karsen Lavette!=) so the updates might get faster or they might stay slow but any way my mom is comming in 5 days to get me and bring me home to see my kitty cat and new neighbors=) oh and If you don't like the story don't read it simple as that

~itasca36


	7. Chapter 7

(Grant's POV)

I was doing some rounds of the primider at the coldest part of the night; when up ahead i saw a light, like a flash light. Was someone out there? oh well so i just continued; that was until i heard a bush rustle and about 15 well fit men came and pounced on me I fought the best i could but sooner or later I knew they would get me . Then I blacked out...


	8. authors note

Okay I am sorry I have not been updating but school is taking so much out ofme it is hard

I am going to be in basketball and mabey gymnastics . I might not update until the school year ends sorry.


	9. Chapter 9:i know another annoying an

okay so you know what, i have been getting a lot of hate mail and reviews so if i keep getting these i will just delet all of my stories oh and Tina you know what, i am only in 6th grade and spelling is not my best subject so stop reading and reviewing; and know that you just ruined a 11 year old girl's spirts 


End file.
